


Chance Meeting

by Z_A



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Blind Date, CSI!Barry, College AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I don't actually know how long it will take Len to get Barry naked, Len is sort of just along for the ride?, Lisa Likes to Meddle, M/M, Professor!Len, Sort Of, barry is a klutz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_A/pseuds/Z_A
Summary: Barry's Curse of the Klutz© seems to have left quite the impression on Professor Snart





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, so please forgive (or point out) any mistakes.
> 
> I don't think there are any warnings needed, but if that changes I'll update the tags (and mention TW's in the notes here).
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_ BARRY: _

  
  
  


Barry hadn’t seen Wally in a few weeks, with finals coming up for the younger man Barry wanted to be sure that his adoptive brother was handling his first serious exam season well. Barry remembered being a freshman and having to deal with the stress of exams on top of his campus job and packing up to head home for the holidays. Back then he had been an even more of a nervous wreck and had almost slept through his bio final because he had stayed up until 4am studying for it. Luckily Wally seemed to be handling the engineering program really well. Wally even made time to have a long lunch with him today, and finals started in four days.

 

So there he was, spending his free Thursday afternoon at the student union getting a burger and chips when he lost his younger brother in the lunchtime crowd and ended up walking right into the most gorgeous man that he had ever seen in his entire life.

 

And he knocked the guys salad all over the floor, too. Shit.

 

“I am so so sorry, here, please, let me clean this up. I’m sorry…”

 

_ “Great.”  _ The man sighed, kneeling down to help pick up the container and utensils from the floor while Barry picked pieces of lettuce and other veggies from the floor.

 

Barry apologized again, and looked at the man, about to say something else, but those blue eyes were twinkling now, and Barry completely forgot how to use his mouth.                 

 

“It’s okay,” the man smirked. “Accidents happen, right?”

 

“I… uh… yeah, yeah they just seem to happen to me more than anyone else.” Barry babbled. “Honestly, sometimes I think I’m cursed.”

 

The man chuckled, and shook his head. “I think someone once said that cursesare only blessings that are being ignored.”

 

“How is being a klutz a blessing?” Barry asked, confused as to how this man could think so after having his lunch knocked to the floor.

“Would you like to join me for lunch?” the stranger asked, after a beat of what seemed to be a moment of contemplation.

 

“I would-” Barry’s smile slid off his face as he remembered what he was doing here in the first place. “But i’m here visiting my little brother, I’m sorry.”

 

The man’s smile changed briefly, and then he stood. Barry followed, and didn’t want the man to leave just yet. “Barry.” he said, and then rearranged his lunch and tray so that he could hold out his hand for the man to shake. 

 

“Len.” the man said, shaking his hand slowly. His hands were bigger than Barry’s, he had long fingers the way Barry did, but Len’s fingers were far more elegant. They were the kind of fingers that had Barry imagining what they could do. Barry knew that he was probably blushing as hard as he was smiling, but he couldn’t help it, Len was tall and gorgeous, and something about him screamed ‘put together, but maybe a little bit dangerous’. 

Barry liked it.

 

“Well Barry, I should probably go make another salad, and you should probably get back to your brother.”

 

“Oh. Right. Please, let me pay for your meal.” Barry offered, reaching for his wallet when Len let go of his hand.

 

“No, that is completely unnecessary. I’ll just throw this away, and get a new one. They won’t charge me for the one that fell, but thank you for offering.” Len smirked again and Barry blushed a little more (or maybe Len smirked  _ because _ Barry was blushing again). “It was nice to meet you, Barry.”

 

As Len walked away Barry watched his incredible ass sway in a manner that told Barry that Len knew that he was watching.

 

“Dude!” Wally called from behind him. “I can’t believe that just happened!”

 

“Seriously, Wally? What about me knocking someone’s lunch over is unbelievable?” he chuckled.

 

“The part where that someone was Professor Snart and you actually  _ survived _ .”

 

Wally started telling Barry all about the reputation that Len had for being ruthless in his academic pursuits, and having incredibly high expectations of everyone to take his subject as seriously as he did. Apparently he taught English Literature and didn’t accept excuses for absences or late papers. Barry was pretty sure that most of the reputation was probably exaggerated, but he didn’t really see a problem with the professor expecting his students to take his class seriously, especially if literature was what he was truly passionate about. Barry hated it when the detectives that he worked with didn’t take his work seriously, especially because the tests that he ran and the reports that he wrote were such a huge part of their ability to do their own job, so why shouldn’t Len expect the young adults who were paying a lot of money to be in his class to actually listen and take the class seriously?

 

Barry listened to everything that Wally had to say, and while it only made Barry more interested in the man, he laughed along with the stories that his brother told that couldn’t possibly be true.

 

Eventually the conversation turned to Final Exams, and Barry learned that Wally had two exams, one paper, and two final projects. Wally asked for his help planning his schedule, and Barry was happy to do what he could - Wally pulled out his planner, and the to-do list that he had already made and they set to work. Barry made sure that his brother would have plenty of time to eat and sleep through Finals, and Wally seemed stunned by how reasonable the entire schedule seemed.

 

“Honestly, Barry” Wally said, as Barry got ready to head back to the city, “I had no idea that you were this organized.”

 

Barry laughed at that, he knew that he was usually frazzled and klutzy in his personal life, so that didn’t surprise him. ”When it comes to work and school I’ve always been incredibly organized and prepared… the rest of my life is a hot mess, but I keep it together where it counts.”

 

He ruffled Wally’s hair, which had gotten fairly long since he started school, and then pulled his brother into a hug. “I’d wish you luck with finals, but I honestly think you won’t need it. Save the luck for the kids who didn’t keep up with their classes all semester.”

 

“Thanks man. Have a safe drive back to the city, and tell Dad and Iris I love them.”

  
  
  
  


_ LEN: _

  
  


_ Great. _ His lunch - that he had spent an entire five minutes getting the protein to veggie ratio right with - was all over the floor, and the buffoon who walked into him was apologizing from the floor trying to --  _ Oh. _ This was no ordinary cafeteria buffoon. The young man in front of him was beautiful. Len smiled at him and kneeled to help the other man pick up the pieces of his salad. After some more apologizing Len promised him that it was okay, smirking as he noticed the light blush that colored the man’s cheeks as he looked at him.

 

Before Len knew it there was a pleasant beginning to a conversation between them, and before Len could stop his mouth from making a mistake he was asking the beautiful stranger to join him for lunch. When the offer was denied Len actually felt disappointed. Then he felt relieved hearing that this guy was visiting a younger brother, so he was probably old enough to be out of college. Then he stood, and was surprised when the stranger introduced himself. 

 

“Barry.” The man said, rearranging his tray to shake Len’s hand. Len introduced himself as well, and enjoyed the feel of Barry;s hand in his. Barry’s hand was slender, with fingers almost as long as his own, but his grip was what was impressive. While Barry didn’t look like he had much muscle, he certainly had a firm handshake. Len liked that. He held onto Barry’s hand a moment longer than he probably should have, but the way the younger man’s face was coloring again was absolutely adorable. Len might have been in trouble if this guy had agreed to join him for lunch.

 

Len excused himself to make another salad, but he was pretty sure that Barry was watching him leave.

 

Len knew that he wasn’t likely to meet the man again, but either way he couldn’t keep Barry out of his mind. The beautiful  green eyes lined by long lashes, the sweet and genuine smile that he gave to a complete stranger, the firm handshake, and the sweet blush on his face were like poetry. Len almost -  _ almost _ \- scribbled a few lines about the man in the margins of the poetry compilation book he was using for his Poetry 201 class next semester.

 

But soon the semester would be over, and he would visit his sister and her weird boyfriends (yes, plural. Len couldn’t really understand the polyamory thing, but he could see that it made her happy, and that was all that mattered to him), and the three would keep his mind occupied enough to erase the stranger from his memories. And if he knew his sister at all she would be setting him up on at least two blind dates during the ten days that he was in the city.


	2. Second Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote another chapter as soon as I posted the first, so have another.
> 
> Again, no beta so please ignore (or point out) mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :)

_ BARRY: _

  
  


Joe had insisted that it was his prerogative as a parent to pick Wally up from school this morning, so Barry wouldn’t see his little brother until the following morning when the two of them would meet their sister for coffee at Jitters. That was okay with Barry, because he had just seen Wally a week ago, but Iris was not happy.

 

“I don’t see why I couldn’t go with him!” she complained over the phone to Barry. 

 

“Joe just wanted some time alone with Wally now that the semester is over. He hasn’t seen Wally since Thanksgiving. Besides: Wally’s probably going to want to spend more time with you and me than Joe, just like at Thanksgiving.”

 

“Barr… You’re not supposed to be reasonable! You’re supposed to be on my side!” she whined.

 

Barry laughed. Of his adoptive siblings Iris was definitely the dramatic one. It wasn’t her fault, she got that (and a host of other habits) from Joe. “I’m not taking sides with anyone. And don’t pretend like you’re not already at the house waiting for them to get back. You’ll see him before I do.”

 

Barry got off the bus and ended his call as he walked into his building. Having an apartment that was right on the bus line was great for someone without a car, and the fact that he could actually afford a place in the city without a roommate was a miracle. He walked up the five flights to his floor, and started unlocking his door. He was pretty sure that at least three of the locks that Joe had installed when he moved in were overkill, but they made his foster father feel safe.

 

Once he got into his living area / kitchen and dining area he tossed his bag on the table a plopped himself onto the couch. He didn’t see anything on Netflix that he really wanted to watch, so he pulled out his phone. He browsed his Insta Feed for a bit, but got bored of that pretty quickly, and he pulled up his Match app. He had another message from Carl asking him to meet for coffee. Barry sighed. Two weeks ago he would have agreed, but he hadn’t been able to get a certain pair of Azure eyes out of his mind since first seeing them, and it wouldn’t be fair to Carl if Barry was wishing he was with someone else the entire time. Barry wrote a (hopefully) polite decline, and got up to make some dinner.

  
  
  


_ LEN: _

  
  
  


_**Lisa 9:02am** : WTF? Its 9am! How are you already in Central? _

 

_**Len 9:02am** : I left at six to make sure that I beat the end of semester rush into the city. I’m getting coffee, what are Thing One and Thing Two’s orders? _

 

Len was used to being up early. He liked to schedule his classes early when possible so that he’d have his afternoons for his own work, so when he woke up at his usual 5am today he decided to just head right out to Central and avoid the hungover rush home that would start a few hours later.

 

As he waited for his order he wasn’t expecting to run into a former student, but then most of his former students would never approach him on purpose.

 

“Professor Snart! Hi.” A young woman held her hand out to him. It took just until she smiled for Len to place her.

 

“Miss West. A pleasure as always.” he said, taking her hand. He had forgotten how strong her grip was, and smiled when she gave a small squeeze before letting her hand drop. “How have things been for you since we last spoke?”

 

Iris smiled wider, and Len got the feeling that she approached him with the intention of answering just this question. 

 

“Actually I’ve been working as in investigative journalist at Picture News for the last couple of years.”

 

Len smiled back at her. “I knew that journalism was more your style than my creative writing course. I’m glad that you found a position worth your talents.”

 

“Thank you. And I hear you’re teaching more undergrad classes now?”

 

“I am actually.” Len drawled, wondering why an old student would be keeping tabs on him.

 

“My baby brother is taking your poetry class next semester, I was actually hoping that you’d come over to our table and let me introduce you? He’s feeling a little… intimidated by your reputation on campus.”

 

Ah. That explains that. “How about I come find you as soon as I get my order?”

 

Iris thanked him and he smiled. He had always liked the fire that he saw in Miss West, and if her brother had that in him as well he was sure that the young man wouldn’t have any problem keeping up with the class.

 

As Len approached the table that Miss West had retreated to he noticed that she seemed to be having a disagreement with one of the men at her table. He cleared his throat when he was just within earshot and when Miss West looked up she smiled much more widely than she had before.

 

“Professor Snart. Thank you for taking the time. I wanted to introduce my brother, Wally West.”

 

A young man with unruly orange curls smiled shyly as he stood to shake Len’s hand. 

 

“H-hi. Professor.”

 

“Mister West. Nice to make your acquaintance. Your sister informed me that we’ll be sharing our Thursday afternoons this coming semester. I’m looking forward to it.”

 

Wally still looked nervous, so Len decided to have mercy on him “Don’t worry, as long as you’re working hard in my class, and genuinely trying you can’t fail the course.”

 

The younger man smiled more genuinely then, and turned to his sister. 

 

“I told you those rumors were bullshit” Iris laughed. 

 

“Yes, well. I do happen to enjoy my reputation on campus, so please don’t tell any of your friends about this.”

 

Wally laughed, and nudged the other man at the table, whose back was still turned to Len. “I guess you were right after all, Barr.”

 

When the man turned to look at Wally Len instantly recognized him. It was Barry. Barry from the cafeteria. 

 

Barry stood and smiled at Len, that beautiful pink coloring his cheeks again, making Len wonder if the beautiful brunette was ever missing the blush entirely. 

 

“Uh, hi Len. Or Professor Snart? We um, met last week. You probably don’t remember me…”


	3. Meddling Sisters

_ BARRY: _

  
  


Barry scratched the back of his neck, trying not to look like an idiot in front of a man that he may have thought about in the shower this morning.

 

“You knocked my salad to the floor.” the professor smirked. “And please, you’re not in any of my classes, so you can call me Len.”

 

Barry laughed, and was pretty sure that it came out more like a giggle, so he cleared his throat. “Len.” he repeated, nodding. When he looked up those incredible blue eyes were looking into his with an intensity that he remembered from when Len had asked Barry to join him for lunch.

 

“So, how do you know the Wests?” Len asked.

 

“Oh, they’re my brother and sister. Wally is actually the one I was visiting last week.”

 

Len looked surprised for a moment, and Barry waited for him to make a comment about their differences in appearance, but when Len just smiled at him again Barry let out a breath. He hated when people asked who was adopted, or if they shared a mom or a dad. It was rude, and Barry was grateful that Len had better manners than most.

 

“Are you in the city for long, Professor?” Iris asked, kicking Barry subtly.

 

Barry knew that he should be the one continuing the conversation, but he usually found himself tongue-tied around gorgeous men, and Len was far more attractive than most. Barry hadn’t noticed when they first met (he was too distracted by Len’s eyes at the time), but Len had that sexy salt & pepper thing going on with his short hair and boy did that  _ do things _ to Barry.

 

“A week and half. I’m spending the holiday with my sister. Since you work at Picture News you obviously live nearby.” Len said to Iris before turning to Barry and Wally. “Are you both home for the holidays then?”

 

“I live here in the city, actually.” Barry told him. Trying very to contribute to the conversation without starting to ramble.

 

“Really?” Len asked, seeming surprised. “Were you in town on business when you visited Mister West then?”

 

“No, I just wanted to visit.”

 

Len’s eyes widened. “Three hours just for a lunch visit?”

 

“First semester Finals can be overwhelming and I just wanted to make sure that Wally was handling everything okay. Which he was, I should have known that, but big brother’s are supposed to worry, right?”

 

Len chuckled at that, and Barry was temporarily distracted again by the sound.

 

“Absolutely. If you’re not worrying then you’re not brother-ing properly.”

 

Iris laughed and Wally said “I guess you’re doing it right, Barr.”

 

After another moment of looking into those intense eyes Len said that he should be going. “I shouldn’t keep my sister’s coffee away from her much longer or she’ll come hunt me down.” he smirked.

 

Barry was  _ dying _ to taste that smirk. But instead he had to say goodbye. Again.

 

Iris kicked Barry’s foot again, only not so subtly this time. And because he was himself that kick threw off his balance and he almost fell into Len. 

 

Len’s free hand came out and caught Barry.  _ God those arms are strong _ Barry thought, apologizing for his Kluztiness.

 

Len laughed again and made sure that Barry was all set before letting him go.

 

“It’s okay, Kid. No harm done this time.”

 

Len left and Iris kicked him again, this time in the shin. “Ow!” Barry yelled. “What the hell was that for?”

 

“Why didn’t you ask for his number?” his sister demanded.

 

“Iris. I think I made myself into a big enough dork today without asking stupid questions.”

 

“Why would it be stupid Barry?”

 

Barry sighed. “He called me ‘kid’, Iris. Of course it would have been stupid.”

  
  
  


_ LEN: _

  
  


“You got laid.”

 

Len sighed. He handed Lisa her coffee, and denied her accusation.

 

“Is that an iced caramel macchiato with extra whip?” Cisco asked walking up Len with wide eyes.

 

“Just for you, Thing Two.” Len drawled.

 

“Don’t lie to me, Lenny.” Lisa insisted.

 

“Not lying.”

 

“Mick! Lenny’s lying again.”

 

When the large man came into the kitchen he was in his underwear and yawning. “How were you still asleep this late?” Len asked.

 

“He didn’t get any action.” Mick grumbled to Lisa, kissing her cheek as he walked past her to get his own coffee.

 

Len raised an eyebrow in victory at his sister.

 

“Definitely has someone in the picture though.” Mick finished.

 

“I knew it!” Lisa yelled. “Tell me everything. Who is it? A co-worker?”

 

Len stared at his last remaining relative and refused to answer. He kept his face as neutral as possible while Lisa guessed.

 

“That hottie in the physics department whose wife died last year? Or the crazy redhead in the PhD program? Ooh, is it a  _ student? _ ”

 

Mick looked at him again. “Nope.” he decided.

 

“Fine.” Lisa smiled, and Len knew he was about to regret not telling her. “Then I get to set you up on two extra dates this time.”

 

“No. Absolutely not.”

 

“Too late. It’s been decided.” His sister said, turning on her heel and heading to the living room.

 

Len looked at Mick with murder in his eyes. “Sorry, Boss. I have no control over what she does. You know that.”

 

“That doesn’t mean you have to take her side.” Len grumbled. He grabbed his bags and carried them to the guest room. 

 

Len sighed, unpacking his things. Seeing Barry again left a smile on his face that Lisa had immediately noticed, but Len hadn’t gotten his number. He had found out that Barry lived here in the city, and likely wouldn’t meet again. Even if Barry visited his brother every semester on campus it was a large enough school that another chance meeting was statistically impossible.

 

Len shook his head, trying to get the picture of Barry’s bright smile out of his head.

 

When he re-entered the living room Lisa announced that Len had a date that night with one of the new guys that worked for Mick, and one on Monday with a coworker of Cisco’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in three hours. Go me! Hopefully I get one or two more up this week.
> 
> Feel free to come see me on Tumblr :  
> https://dont-fkn-know.tumblr.com/


	4. Third Times The Charm

_ BARRY: _

  
  


Iris and Wally had spent the weekend teasing Barry about his crush on their professor. Barry expected it, and he knew that it was just what brothers and sisters did, so it didn’t really bother him. What did bother him was when Eddie stopped by with some of the food for the Annuel West Holiday Party that night and asked Barry if he was excited about his date.

 

Barry’s face went blank as he asked “What date?”

 

Joe laughed and clapped his partner on the shoulder before leaving the room. “It’s your funeral.”

 

Eddie looked confused, the excited grin sliding off his face as he looked at the increasingly angry look on Barry’s face.

 

“What date?” Barry asked again, and Eddie turned to Iris for help.

 

“The date with Cisco’s friend whose visiting for the holidays?” Iris smiled. “Did I forget to mention that?”

 

“I don’t need a date for tonight. It’s just a family party.” Barry insisted, glaring at both of them.

 

“I know that Barr, but Joe invited Cecile, and Iris is bringing Linda, and Joe said that I could bring Patty so I just thought…” Eddie trailed off, realizing that he wasn’t helping his case at all.

 

“If I wanted to bring a date I would have set one up for myself.” Barry said, taking the grocery bags out of Eddie’s hands and marching into the kitchen. Once he got there his anger began to crumble and guilt started to creep in. He shouldn’t have reacted that way when Eddie was just trying to do something nice for him, he knew that, but every blind date that he had ever been on had ended horribly, and Iris _knew_ that! 

 

In college his roommate had accidentally set him up with his high school bully, Tony, and Barry got a black eye for it. In Grad School Iris had set him up with a guy who was really sweet, but hadn’t come out to his family yet, forcing Barry to break up with him shortly after they started seeing each other. And after starting at the precinct Joe had set him up with a woman.  _ That _ led to an uncomfortable little conversation about what the word ‘gay’ means.

 

“I’m sorry Barry.” He heard a soft voice say from behind him. “It was rude of me to agree to a date for you. Iris explained why you don’t do blind dates, and it makes sense. Only you can make a decision about who you want to spend your time with. If she had told me when I called and asked her about the date I wouldn’t have agreed. I’ll cancel the date.”

 

Barry turned and smiled at Eddie. “Thank you for apologizing, I appreciate that. But it’s not fair to this guy to cancel on him the day of, so he can come. Just promise me he’s cute?”

 

Eddie’s face had started to soften until Barry asked for the promise. Then he just looked scared.

 

“You don’t even know what he looks like.” he stated dryly.

 

“Ramon called me Saturday and said he knew a guy that needed to meet some people in the city. He asked what you were up to this week and I just figured that you’d be the kind of person that I’d want to show me around the city if I were in his shoes.” Eddie admitted guiltily.

 

Barry sighed. Of course.

  
  
  


_ LEN: _

  
  


Len was standing against the bar in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Cisco ran to open it, and invited the man that he was going to a Christmas party with inside. Len took three seconds to look at the handsome, smiling man before turning to Thing Two with murder in his eyes. “You set me up with a straight guy?” he asked.

 

Mick started guffawing from the other room, and Lisa appeared next to Cisco. “He’s not your date, Lenny.” his sister assured him.

 

“I’m Eddie,” the man said, smile never fading. “Your date will meet us at the party.”

 

Len glared at his sister and her boyfriend before turning to get his coat. Mick called to him to have fun as they were leaving and Len shot him  the bird.

 

As they drove toward the suburbs Eddie tried to make conversation with him. Len knew he wasn’t making it easy, so he sighed and asked if Eddie had caught the Combines game last night. It turned out that they did have at least one thing in common, and the rest of the drive went far more smoothly.

 

When they pulled up to a modest brown house there were already a number of cars out front. “Are we late?” Len asked. He hated to be late, especially when he was making a first impression (even if he never intended to see these people again it didn’t mean that he had to forget his manners).

 

“Early actually,” Eddie said, pointing to the clock telling them that it was quarter of seven. “But the Annual West Holiday Party is a pretty popular among the people who get invited. It’s nothing big or fancy, so don’t be nervous, but the Wests are great people.”

 

Len felt a knot forming in his stomach at the name, but he took a deep breath and followed Eddie to the door. When it opened his suspicions were confirmed. There was Wally West, smiling up at them and inviting them in. Iris made her way over as Wally took their coats, laughing as her eyes landed on him. “This is the guy?” She asked Eddie. He confirmed and Iris took Len’s arm. “Follow me Professor,” she said. “Your date is in the kitchen finishing up the Nog.”

 

Len let himself be led past the party and into a small kitchen. There was one other person in the room. He was tall, with light brown hair, wearing a white cable knit sweater over very tight jeans. Len smirked as his date looked up at their arrival, a wide smile lighting up his gorgeous face.

 

_ Maybe this evening wouldn’t be too bad after all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably have another chapter up later today (depends how well behaved my toddler wants to be) Thanks for reading!!


	5. Holiday Surprises

 

_ BARRY: _

 

Barry was just trying to finish up the Eggnog when someone came into the kitchen. He looked up to tell whoever it was that the nog would be ready soon when his heart skipped a beat.

“Len?” Barry asked, hardly able to believe that he’d somehow run into the professor again. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Barry, don’t be rude. Len is the date that Eddie brought for you.” Iris  admonished.

 

Barry felt his cheeks start to heat, and apologized quickly. “You’re my date for the evening?” He asked, hoping like hell that Iris hadn’t been messing with him when she said that.

 

Len’s smirk turned into a more genuine smile. “I hope that’s alright with you, Barry. I guess my sister’s boyfriend thought that we might enjoy each other’s company for a few hours.”

 

“Of course!” Barry said quickly. “I mean… well, just that I don’t mind. Really.” Barry felt like an idiot. He wanted to be a little more subtle about his interest in the older man, but Len didn’t seem too upset by his obvious excitement over their circumstances.

 

“If I’m being honest,” Len started, taking a step closer to him. “It’s actually quite the turn of luck for me. I’ve been regretting not getting your number when we met again at Jitters this weekend.”

 

Barry was full on blushing now, he knew it. But a man as gorgeous as Len hadn’t outright flirted with him in… ever. Barry wasn’t even sure that he had ever met a man as gorgeous as Len (and his life had an unfair number of truly attractive people in it). Before he could think of something witty to say Wally was interrupting them.

 

“Dude, did you finish the Eggnog? Everyone’s been asking about it for the past half hour.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Um, it just needs some nutmeg sprinkled on the top.” Barry responded.

 

“Mind if I help you with that?” Len asked.

 

Barry smiled and turned back to the counter with two large punch bowls. Len sprinkled the nutmeg on, and asked if one of them was spiked. Barry laughed, thinking about Grandma Esther. “The clear bowl is normal nog, and this decorated bowl has more than one bottle of rum in it. Grandma Esther’s recipe.” he explained, seeing the surprise on his dates face. 

 

“Grandma Esther must have known how to throw a real party.” Len chuckled, lifting the clear punch bowl and following Barry into the dining room to join the party. 

 

Barry laughed with Len, and after setting up the Eggnog station he started introducing Len to a few people. Iris and Linda made their way over to them by the fireplace, and Barry enjoyed introducing Len as his date. It Len smiled at him when he did, and that smile made Barry feel like he was the luckiest man in the city.

 

Eventually Joe made his way over, and before Barry could even even introduce his amazingly handsome and polite date Joe asked to speak in the kitchen. Barry was about to ask JOe if it could wait when he noticed the way his foster father’s eyes squinted at Len.

 

“Officer West. It’s been a long time.” Len drawled, holding a hand out to shake. Joe didn’t take it. “It’s Detective now, Snart.” 

 

“Yes, I believe Miss West mentioned that once when she was in my class.” Len  nodded. His voice was still as polite as before, but it was missing the warmth that it had a few minutes earlier. Barry was concerned.

 

“Okay, I’ll meet you in the kitchen in a minute…” Barry said, looking between the men, trying to figure out how they knew each other. 

 

“Now.” Joe insisted.

  
  


_ LEN: _

  
  


As Barry followed his foster father to the kitchen Len started to worry what West might tell him. Whatever it was Len knew that he would just be honest  with Barry, and if Barry didn’t believe him then there would be nothing that he could do about it. 

 

Len was fourteen when he first met Officer West. His father, Lewis, had kept him home from school again and brought him along to the nicer side of the city. Len knew what his father had planned (not that any of his plans were ever well thought through). When Lewis walked him down an alley that led to someone’s back patio he knew that it was job to get inside and unlock the door. At fourteen Len hadn’t been nearly so tall, and he was thin as a toothpick. Add that to the long and nimble fingers and Len had suddenly become his father’s favorite partner. Len had pushed a kitchen window open, and climbed inside. After letting his father in Lewis started to trash the place looking for valuables. Unbeknownst to them there was a silent security system in place, and they were both arrested. West didn’t believe Len when he said that he hadn’t even known what his father had been planning to do that day, and certainly didn’t believe that Len hadn’t wanted to be a part of it. But Len left all of the anger he had for West behind him after he got out of Juvie. 

 

See, when Len had his Intake Physical his first day in Juvenile Detention the doctor had noticed some bruising. She asked Len a few questions, and Len admitted that he had had a number of broken bones. After the X-Rays were taken the doctor asked him point blank how long his father had been abusing him. The doctor called the state and a month later his father was facing charges for neglect and abuse, and his case was thrown out. He and Lisa went into the Foster System, and they hadn’t seen or heard from Lewis since. 

 

Len knew that it was the arrest that got him out of the life he had hated, so while he didn’t hold that against West, he didn’t appreciate that the man never believed that Len wasn’t a criminal like his father. Len had been questioned by West at least ten times after that about crimes that Len had nothing to do with. It was frustrating, but Len knew that without any evidence Wests questioning would never get very far. 

 

“Professor!” Iris called from the other side of the room, “Would you mind settling a literary dispute?”


	6. He Doesn't Scare Easily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does a complete 180, but I love the contrast in how the evening went.
> 
> I know it feels a little anti Joe in this chapter, but it wasn't meant to be. I just couldn't think of any other way that Joe would react considering the situation. I promise I'll find a way to make it up to him later on :)

_ BARRY: _

 

“What was that all about?” Barry asked when he stopped in the kitchen. “How do you know Len?”

 

Joe looked like he did when he caught Barry at The Closet when he was 17, and explaining to your foster dad why you snuck into a gay bar was possibly an easier conversation than the one he was about have judging by Joe’s reaction to Len.

 

“You are not allowed to date Leonard Snart. I don’t trust that man.” Joe said.

 

Barry was taken aback to say the least. Joe had never told him that wasn’t allowed to see someone. And Barry was 28 years old, not a teenager anymore. “I’m sorry Joe, but that isn’t your decision. Would you like to tell me  _ why _ you don’t trust Len?”

 

Joe glared for a moment before sighing. “He’s a criminal, Barry. I’ve arrested him.”

 

Barry was shocked. He almost wanted to laugh, but he knew that Joe wouldn’t joke about this. He a took a few minutes to collect himself, pacing around the couch and trying to reconcile the man that he was starting to get to know with the person Joe was claiming that he was. In the end he just couldn’t. “How long ago?” he asked.

 

“What?” Joe asked. “How does that even matter?”

 

“Did you arrest him in the last five years? Or was he a kid that got up in something he shouldn’t have?”

 

“Barry his father was a dirty cop. I arrested the both of them when Len was in highschool for Breaking and Entering.”

 

“Okay. And then?”

 

“And then what, Barr?” Joe said, lowering his voice as his temper rose. “He went to Juvenile Detention, and his father went to prison.”

 

“Was he ever arrested again?”

 

Joe didn’t answer. He gave Barry a look that said that he was not amused by the direction this conversation was going and Barry sighed.

 

“I’m not ignoring you, Joe. I understand that you’re trying to protect me, but if he hasn’t been arrested or suspected of a crime since high school he probably isn’t a criminal mastermind.”

 

“Just because we haven’t found any evidence that doesn’t mean that he hasn’t broken any laws.”

 

“Joe, you have no evidence suggesting that he’s done anything wrong in a very long time, so I’m going to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

 

“And that’s another thing Barry. What are you doing out there with a man closer to my age than yours?”

 

“We’re both well over the age of consent, Joe. I think two adults have to right to explore their feelings for each other, no matter what our age difference is.” Barry smiled. “Thank you for telling me what you know about him. I promise that I’ll take it under advisement.”

 

Barry wasn’t really that interested in one mistake that Len made with his father when he was a teenager. And while the age difference between them didn’t bother him, he was still interested in finding out exactly how big a gap it was. All in all the conversation hadn’t changed his mind about anything.

 

When he got back to the living room Len wasn’t at the fire place, he was sitting with Patty, Eddie, and Iris. As he approached he overheard them talking about Melville. “Len, you may hate me for this, but I hate Melville.  _ Bartleby, The Scrivener _ was the worst storytelling that I have ever read.”

 

Len laughed loudly, and pat the seat next to his in invitation. Barry smiled and sat close to his date.

  
  


_ LEN: _

 

Overall the evening was going far better than he ever could have guessed. His date was the man that had been on his mind since they first met, and even after a private conversation with Joe West Barry was still sitting close to him, laughing and drinking and making sure that Len was having fun. And on top of all of that Barry actually knew a thing or two about classic literature. 

 

After the party started dying down Eddie had asked if he would be ready to head out soon, and while the honest answer was ‘not even a little bit’ he had agreed and got up to walk over to the door.

 

“Wait! Just… just wait one minute, okay?” Barry practically yelled before running back over to a side table in the living room. Len smiled, and looked to Eddie who agreed to wait at the car. Len thanked him, and promised not to be too long.

 

When Barry walked back over he was holding out a folded piece of paper. Len raised an eyebrow and tried his best not to hope that it was Barry’s number. When he looked at it he smirked at the younger man and took a small step closer. “I guess this means that I’ll be calling you.” Len said, eyes dropping to Barry’s lips and he smiled back at Len. 

 

Len wondered briefly if Barry would be okay with Len kissing him here, but again Barry was one step ahead of him.

 

This kiss was soft, and brief, but it left Len’s lips tingling. Barry’s lips were even more soft than Len had expected, and the blush that crept into Barry’s cheeks afterward was the most beautiful look that he had seen on Barry yet.

 

Len thought about that kiss the whole way back into the city. He knew that Eddie’s smile had turned knowing when he got into the car, but he didn’t care. Between Mick and Lisa and Cisco he was pretty sure that Eddie would have heard the whole thing by the end of the week anyway.

 

His sister squealed as soon as he walked through the door that night, and she and Mick followed him into his room to hear all about it. Len wasn’t much of a sharer, but Lisa would ask the questions, Len would answer them carefully, and Mick would tell Lisa exactly what he meant.

 

Laying in bed that night he entered Barry’s number into his phone and thought about calling him in the morning. He knew that would definitely be too soon, but he thought about it anyway.


	7. Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating to Mature, this chapter will have some 'adult content' but it wont be too explicit. 
> 
> Also, you guys have been amazing the last few days! I never post this often (or finish anything...) but it has been so easy for me to keep going with this story because every comment and kudos motivates me to get another chapter up. I definitely think that this one will be completed in a week or two at this rate.
> 
> Thank you all so much!

_ BARRY: _

 

Barry woke up with and smiled. He remembered every detail of the night before (including all of the teasing from Iris and Linda as they drove him home), and he just couldn’t help it. He had spent an entire evening getting to know Len. He learned that Len’s sister was dating Cisco, one of the techs at the precinct, and that Len didn’t like to drink much (which is always a good sign in a relationship), and that even though Len was a professor of literature he could admit that Melville was a little over rated.

 

And Barry was actually quite proud of himself for taking the initiative last night. He gave Len his number unprompted, and even initiated a goodnight kiss. 

 

Hopefully it paid off.

 

By 11am Barry realized that he had been glued to his phone since he woke up waiting for a text or call, so he grabbed his sketchbook and sat down on his bed with a few pencils. Of course, his phone was right in his peripheral vision the entire time, but eventually he his mind was focused on his task as he tried to sketch a pair of hands. A pair of hands with elegantly long fingers…

 

Okay, so maybe he hadn’t really managed to take his mind off of Len at all. Maybe he had only managed to make his pants feel a little tight thinking about the things those long fingers could do…

 

Which was the precise moment that afternoon that his phone rang. And of course it was from a number that he didn’t recognize and would probably be Len. Barry took a deep breath and answered his phone.

 

“Hello, Barry.”

 

Of course it was Len.

 

“Uh, hey Len. How are you?” Barry asked, trying not to sound nervous or awkward, but probably failing on both accounts.

 

“I’m great. I’ve actually been wondering all morning if it would be too soon to call you, but a friend of mine a very good point, so I called.” Len told him, sounding almost… shy? Barry wished he could see Len’s face in that moment.

 

“And what was the very good point?” 

 

“That I’m only in town for another week, so if I want to get to know you better I shouldn’t waste any time.”

 

“Well, I wholeheartedly agree with your friend, if that makes any difference.” Barry smiled into his phone. He hadn’t been like this since college when he started seeing his first boyfriend.

 

“I’m glad. I was actually wondering if you’d like to join me for dinner this evening?”

 

“I’d love to!” Barry agreed enthusiastically. “What time? And where should I meet you?”

 

“Is six okay?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And actually, I’d like to pick you up, if you’re not uncomfortable with that?”

 

Barry agreed again, and gave Len his address. After they hung up Barry decided that if he was going to spend another evening with Len - on a  _ real _ date this time - he was going to have let off a little steam beforehand.

 

Barry pulled his pants off and reached for the lube that he kept in his night stand. He put just a little in his hand and warmed it up before starting to stroke himself. He didn’t bother to take his time, or bring up a video on his laptop, he just thought about Len’s incredibly sexy voice, and pretended that it was Len’s hand on him instead of his own.

 

It felt amazing, and Barry was moaning to himself in minutes. When he started to think how good Len’s fingers would feel stretching him open he lost all control and came all over his hand and shirt.

  
  
  


_ LEN: _

 

After Len hung up the phone he pulled out his laptop and started searching for places to take Barry tonight that would be nice enough to show that he was really interested, but wouldn’t be so nice that he couldn’t get a last minute reservation.

 

Len spent at least an hour trying to decide between a small bistro that had the best food reviews, and a nicer french restaurant that apparently had great ambiance. Not having been to either place, or even having spent much time in the city since either place opened Len decided that with Lisa gone he’d have to ask Thing One and Thing Two for advice.

 

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready or somethin’?” Mick asked from the kitchen where he was covered in flour and rolling some kind of dough onto the countertop.

 

“Getting ready for what?” Thing Two asked from the couch in the living room. The smirk on Cisco’s face told Len that he knew exactly what Len needed to get ready for, and Len was not in the mood for teasing.

 

“I just need help deciding on a restaurant.” Len sighed. He told them about his two options and they had completely different opinions.

 

“Definitely  _ Petite Jacqueline _ .” Cisco said. “Very romantic atmosphere.”

 

“No way, boss.” Mick shook his head, still not looking up from his  dough. “Bring the guy to  _ The Bistro _ . They have great food, and my bakery supplies most of their desserts.”

 

Len thought for a moment. He definitely wanted to impress Barry, and the french restaurant was more his tastes… but his gut was telling him that anywhere that he could feed Barry some of Mick’s baking was probably his best bet.

 

“It’s decided then.” he announced with a nod. “ _ The Bistro _ it is.”

 

Len went back to his room and started getting ready. He brought date clothes with him knowing that Lisa would set him up with guys while he was here, but he was never really interested in those guys. With Barry he wanted to wear something nicer than a dark sweater and his loafers. Actually, now that he was thinking about it the last two times he’d seen Barry he had been wearing a dark sweater and some loafers. Fuck. Len searched through the clothes that he had put in the closet when he arrived, but he didn’t have anything nicer with him. Len thought about making Cisco drive him to the mall to get a new outfit, but he really didn’t think that he’d be able to live that down. Not to mention the fact that he would have to spend at least the next hour with his sister’s dorky boyfriend that he had never really found the time to get to know. And he only had two and a half hours to get ready so if something  held them up he might be late…

 

“Knock knock.” His sister said, opening the door. “I got these while I was out. YOu can thank me later.” 

 

Lisa smirked at him and handed him a large bag. Len raised an eyebrow at his sister in question, but she just turned and closed the door behind her.

 

The bag held a white dress shirt, a tan cardigan with elbow patches, and a nice pair of brown dress boots. All exactly his size. 

 

Len could forget sometimes that his sister knew him even better than he knew her. She really had become an amazing woman, and Len knew that he would have to do something particularly special for her before he went back to the university.

 

Len picked out his nicest pair of dark jeans to go with his outfit, and moved to the bathroom to get ready.

 

It was in the shower that he started to feel nervous. Len hadn’t been nervous about a date in quite a while, but he knew that Barry was something special. Barry was young, and bright, and adorable, but he had a maturity that you didn’t often see in twenty somethings. Len was good at reading people, and something about Barry told him that the younger man had been through a lot in life, and somehow managed to use his hardships to not just build character, but to build a real appreciation for the blessings in his life as well.

  
And the kid had a body that was lean and fit that Len would _really_ like to see more of. Len wasn’t usually interested in sex on the first date, but like Mick said: he was going home in a week, and he shouldn’t be wasting his time. Whatever this was with Barry Len wanted to fully experience all of it. If things didn’t work out after he went back home Len didn’t want to regret missing out on anything with Barry.


	8. First (real) Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, you all get to beta this chapter because i think it might be terrible and not at all what you guys were hoping for... SO  
> If you kinda hate it and want me to re-write it just comment and let me know. I wasn't in the right headspace tonight writing this, but I really wanted to keep posting every day.

EIGHT.

BARRY:

 

Barry was in his bathroom trying to figure out if he should wear a cardigan over his maroon button up or not when he heard the buzzer.

Shit shit shit. He wasn't ready yet. He hadn't even put shoes on! But when he looked at the clock he saw that Len was right on time and his shoes would have to wait. 

“Yes?” Barry asked into the intercom.

“Barry, its Len.” 

Barry took a deep breath to steady his nerves. “I'm on the fourth floor in apartment H. Come on up.” 

While Barry waited for Len to walk up the stairs Barry fixed his hair in a rush. It wasn't perfect, but at least it was styled. When he heard the knock at the door he took one last look at the cardigan and threw it back on his bed. Iris would tell him that he didn't need extra layers, so he took her presumed advice.

Opening the door was somehow more nerve wracking than kissing the man on the other side. His heart was racing and he knew that his face was flushed, but hopefully Len wouldn't notice.

“Hi.” Barry said when he opened the door, stepping to the side to let the other man enter.

Len smirked at him, and those incredibly blue eyes roamed over Barry’s appearance as he entered the apartment. “Hi, Barry.”

Barry stood there holding his door open for a moment too long, but he couldn't help it. He was distracted. Len looked incredible. Len looked like a model. Give him a pair of trendy glasses and he’d look like everyone's fantasy of a hot professor. 

What is this godlike creature doing taking me to dinner? Barry thought.

“You look… amazing.” Len told him, and Barry blushed.

“Thanks. You look pretty great too.” He replied quietly. Barry grabbed his wallet and keys off his kitchen counter. “Ready to go?”

Len chuckled. “Are you sure you're ready?” 

Barry was confused, but when he looked down he notices that he still wasn't wearing any shoes. He felt his face heat again and ran into his bedroom to grab his black dress shoes.

 

LEN:

Len’s nerves started to dissipate as soon as he saw Barry smiling shyly at him as he opened the door. The kid was too damn cute. He was wearing a well fitted maroon button up, and Len had to give it to the kid, he really knew what he looked best in. The color suited him perfectly. Especially when he was blushing.

Len took a few last deep breaths as Barry found his shoes to help the rest of his nerves calm. When they left the building Len asked about how Barry’s day had been, and was pleasantly surprised to find out that the scientist had artistic hobbies. “How long have you been drawing?” 

“Pretty much always. I had a lot of trouble sleeping as a kid, so I spent a lot of time in bed either reading or trying to sketch objects around my room.”

“Have you taken any art classes?” 

“I took a few in college,” the younger man said, shrugging his shoulders and starting to pick at his hands. 

Len could see that his art wasn’t the most comfortable topic for Barry, so he switched gears as he opened the car door for his date. “What about reading? What kinds of things did you like to read as a kid?”

Barry smiled as he sat down, and Len quickly went to the other side of the car and got in. He faced Barry, waiting for his answer. 

“Well, I loved the Harry Potter books, just like everyone else my age.” Barry laughed. “And I got into comics for a while, but mostly I read different things. When I found something that I liked I’d find everything that author had ever written and spend days or weeks locked in my room ignoring anything and everything else.”

Len smiled. Barry was describing exactly what he found himself doing when he fell in love with a book. How could Barry seem so perfect already? There had to be something wrong with this kid, right?

“That made me sound like a total nerd, huh?” Barry asked, reaching up to scratch at his neck.  
“Barry, I’m a professor of English Literature. That made you sound incredibly sexy.”

Len smiled as Barry blushed again, and my god, how is any one person capable of blushing that often? He is so fucking cute.

The drive to the restaurant was filled with conversation about books and authors. Len was surprised to hear that Barry liked reading Laurie Halse Anderson as much as he liked Orson Scott Card, and Barry seemed surprised that Len actually knew the formers work at all. Len admitted that he had been working on writing a novel of his own for the past decade, and was grateful that Barry didn’t ask to read any of it.

When they reached The Bistro and parked Barry looked incredibly excited. “I’ve been wanting to come here since they opened! Iris brought me a slice of cheesecake from here once and it was the best dessert that I’ve ever had.”

“My friend Mick suggested it, his bakery provides a lot of the desserts to this place, but he said the rest of the food was pretty good too.”

The hostess showed them to a small table by the window, and Len pulled out the chair for his date.

“Wait. You know creator of that cheesecake?” Barry asked, with the most serious look that Len had ever seen on his young face.

“That recipe took him six years to perfect, actually.” Len smiled proudly. It was great to hear that people really loved Mick’s baking. Everything that his best friend had went into that shop,financially and emotionally, and the fact that Barry seemed to really appreciate the work that Mick put into that recipe made Len’s insides feel fluttery.

“Remind me to invite you to my sister’s for dinner sometime, I’ll tell Mick to make something really impressive.”

“You better not be joking.” Barry said. 

“I would never joke about dessert.” Len teased. Barry smiled at him again, and it was like sunshine and diamonds.

Len couldn’t help but stare as Barry started to look over his menu. He was a man unlike anyone that Len had ever met. He seemed so honest, but still so kind. His emotions were written all over his face, and he didn’t seem to have any shame over that. He likely heard most of the ugly details of Len’s past last night and didn’t seem to be treating Len any differently, but he also didn’t seem like the kind of guy who had a thing for ‘bad boys’.

They ordered their drinks and meals, and by then Len couldn’t help himself, he had to find out what Joe had said.

“Barry, I’m sorry to bring this up, but I was wondering what Detective West said about me last night?”

Barry’s smiled dimmed, but he reached across the table and placed his hand on Len’s. 

“He told me about your arrest when you were a kid, and he told me that he never found any evidence that you’ve committed any crimes since then.”

“That’s all that he said?”

“Have you met Joe? Of course that’s not all that he said.” Barry smiled. “He wants to protect me, and I can understand that, but I can judge people for myself. You don’t seem like a bad guy to me, and lots of kids make mistakes when they’re in high school.”

Len wasn’t sure what to say. That was the argument that he had used when guys found out about his past when he was younger and their parents hadn’t wanted him around, but Lisa was the only other person who he had ever heard share those sentiments. 

“I’ll be honest, I don’t usually like to talk about my past, but I’m sure that you were left with some questions after last night, so I want you to feel free to ask them.” he decided that if he was going to let himself fall so quickly for this man they should probably get this part out of the way before he was completely gone on Barry.

Barry was quiet for a moment, but after their food came he seemed to have decided what to ask. “Joe said that when you were arrested your father was also arrested.”

Len waited for the question, but Barry didn’t seem ready to ask it. “Yes. He kept me home from school that morning because he had been told that a young couple with a lot of money had left for a week the day before, and he knew he’d need someone smaller to help him get into their place.” Len told him, anger creeping just slightly into his voice. “My father was a bad cop, and an even worse thief. There was a security system at the house and the cops showed up while he was putting jewelry into my backpack.”

Barry listened quietly, seeming a little surprised when Len mentioned his father’s day job. “Do you…” Barry started.

“It’s okay, Barry. That part of my life is way behind me. You can ask whatever you want.”

Barry seemed to gather his courage, and then asked “Do you hold a grudge against Joe for arresting you?”

Len sighed, knowing that he would have to explain why. He told Barry about what happened during his Intake Physical and the detention center that he was sent to, and about how the abuse had helped his public defender show that his compliance in the crime wasn’t of free will. “But the best part about being arrested was that my little sister was taken out of his care, and she never had to see him again.”

Barry’s hand moved back across the table, his thumb slowly rubbing small circles on the back of Len’s hand. “I don’t want this to come out wrong, but I think I’m really glad that Joe arrested you.”

Len laughed. Somehow Barry had managed to avoid making him feel ashamed or pitied, and that was definitely a first.

“Now it’s your turn.” Barry said, getting back to his food.

Len raised an eyebrow. “My turn for what?” he asked.

“To ask anything that you want to know about me.”

Len thought for a moment, but didn’t want to seem rude by asking the one question he had.

“Come on, it’s only fair. And I promise I won’t be upset or offended when you ask about my being the white sheep of the family.”

Len laughed again, appreciating how Barry seemed to always know how to lighten the mood. “Actually, I wanted to ask something else, but your answer might tell me about that as well.” Len said. “Why do you call Detective West by his first name, instead of calling him ‘Dad’ like Wally and Iris do?”

“Joe is my foster father. He’s raised me since I was ten, and he and Iris and Wally are the only family that I have left, but I just never felt right about calling him Dad.” Barry explained. “My parents were killed in a home invasion, and Iris has been my best friend since kindergarten, so when I went into the foster system Iris begged her dad to let me live with them. Joe was a single dad with two kids of his own, but when he realized how much trouble I was having with my foster family he worked his ass off to get me into his home instead.”

Len wasn’t sure what to say. He hadn’t had a good childhood, and it had definitely shaped him as person, but somehow Barry’s childhood trauma had still allowed him to become the incredible ball of light and love that he was today.

After that conversation Len felt more connected to Barry than he had to anyone else in his entire life (aside from Mick and Lisa). He knew he was in too deep.

After that the waitress came back to take their plates, and Len asked for the dessert menu. Barry’s face brightened and this time Len reached for Barry’s hand.

They ended up ordering three desserts and sharing them while they talked more about their careers and their siblings. Len mentioned that his best friend started dating his sister a couple of years ago, and Barry said that he thought his coworker was dating Lisa. Len explained the poly relationship, and Barry didn’t seem too weirded out by it. Barry even promised that he wouldn’t mention it at the station without Len having to say anything. Apparently even though the Captain was a gay man it didn’t mean that the precinct was as open minded as one would like for it to be.

Len drove Barry home after dessert, walked him up to his door. They stood awkwardly for a moment while Barry played with his keys. Len realized the fidgeting for what it was, a sign that Barry wanted a goodnight kiss. He was just starting to lean in for it when Barry abruptly said “You’ve really been a gentleman tonight.”

“Oh. Well-”

“Does that mean that you won’t want to come inside?”


	9. Not Too Gentleman-ly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is a little smut for you!
> 
> Also, I had to type this chapter and post on my phone, so there are probably errors. The internet at work is useless, so I'll edit it through when I get home tomorrow

_ BARRY: _

 

Barry asked his question in a rush, and then held his breath as he waited for Len to respond. It seemed to take the older man a moment to catch up, but when he did he smirked at Barry and  _ goddamn that smirk is sexy. _

 

“I would love to, Barry.”

 

Barry let exhaled and beamed at his date for a moment.  _ Maybe I should be this forward more often, _ he thought.  _ It’s really paying off. _

 

__ Before he could turn around and start unlocking his door Len kissed him. Last night’s kiss had been gentle and sweet. That was not this kiss. This kiss was heated and full of promises. Len’s hands landed on Barry’s hips, and he found himself leaning his body closer to Len’s. 

 

He felt Len’s tongue on his bottom lip, and tilted his head more to allow him to deepen the kiss. Barry’s hands went to Len’s chest and Barry could feel the hard muscle underneath. He clutched at Len’s shirt as one of Len’s hands moved to his lower back, and he felt those long fingers pressing into the top of his ass.

 

Barry heard himself whimper, and Len tugged at his bottom lip before ending the kiss.

 

“Let’s get out of the hallway.” Len suggested, and Barry felt his cock twitch at the deep and breathy sound of Len’s voice.

 

Barry nodded and started trying to unlock the deadbolt. Barry had only used two locks when he left his apartment in the hopes that it would get him inside faster if Len agreed to come in with him. Unfortunately Barry kept trying the wrong keys because he had  _ five goddamn locks on his stupid fucking door. Who needs that many house keys? _

 

__ He heard Len chuckle and pressed his forehead to the door. “Too many keys.” he complained, feeling his blush move up his neck and warm his ears. Barry felt Len lean into his back, and then fe warm breath on his neck as Len said “Take a deep breath, and focus SCarlet.”

 

_ Scarlet? _ Barry had always hated that his embarrassment was so easily spotted by everyone around him because of his constant blushing, but hearing Len call him that felt more like a term of endearment than a tease for some reason.  _ Doesn’t hurt that having him talking in my ear like that is hot as fuck… _

 

__ He took a deep breath and tried to focus on his keys. When he slid the next key into the lock it opened. Barry smiled at Len and opened the next lock. Len smirked at him again, and as Barry turned his doorknob he felt Len’s lips on his neck. Then his tongue and teeth.

 

Barry got the door open and managed a few steps inside with Len right behind him, kissing his way down Barry’s neck. When he heard the door close behind them Len moved an arm around Barry’s waist, holding Barry’s back to his front. 

 

_ Oh god… _ Barry was pressed so close to Len that he could feel his date’s growing hardness pressed into his backside.

 

Len used his free hand to pull Barry’s jacket and shirt collars away so that he could kiss the juncture of Barry’s neck and shoulder.

Barry moaned, completely lost in the sensations. Len was incredible. His thumb was rubbing small circles on the crest of Barry’s hip under his shirt, and his mouth was sucking a licking Barry’s neck in a way that brought noises out of him that Barry knew he should be embarrased about.

 

“I’ve wanted to find out how far down that blush goes since we first met, Barry.”

 

Barry shivered, and moved his hands from his own sides to the hand around his waist. As soon as he started pulling Len let go of him and stopped sucking his neck. Barry turned to face the other man and smiled. The room was barely lit by the light over his stove, and being so close to Len in the near darkness felt intimate in a way that he couldn’t describe. He grabbed Len’s front belt loops and started walking backward toward his couch, pulling Len along with him.

 

When they reached their destination Barry took his jacket off and threw it on the end of the couch, before pulling Len’s coat off and making a messy pile on his furniture. Barry pulled Len down to sit, and kissed him again.

 

The kiss was slow, but intense. Every once in awhile Len would pull Barry’s lower lip with his teeth, and Barry would moan or whimper. Every noice that Barry made seemed to egg Len on until the older man had pulled him into his lap. As Barry got comfortable  straddling Len’s lap Len moved his hands to Barry’s ass. 

 

Barry loved it. They hadn’t had a chance to talk about it, but Barry was a very willing bottom, and he wanted to make sure that he was sending out enough signals for Len to get the message. He ground his hips into Len’s as Len grabbed at his ass through his slacks. When one of Len’s hands moved under Barry’s waistband he pulled away from the kiss to moan “Fuck, yesss.”

 

“God Barry… Want you so bad.” Len growled as he kissed his way down the other side of Barry’s neck. Barry tilted his head to the side to give Len full access, and started unbuttoning Len’s shirt.

 

That’s when his phone started buzzing in his front pocket. 

 

They both jumped, and Len swore. Barry pulled it out of his pocket quickly and saw that it was Joe.  _ So not the time… _

 

Barry dropped the phone onto the cushion next to them and went back to kissing Len and trying to get his shirt off. 

 

His phone started buzzing again, and Barry was completely willing to ignore it, but Len pulled away from the kiss again. “Should you get that?” Len asked as the buzzing stopped.

 

“No, it’s just-” Barry started, and then it started again. Barry groaned and reached for the phone.

  
  


“I’m kind of in the middle of something, Joe. Can this wait until tomorrow?” he answered.

  
  
  


_ LEN: _

 

Barry’s face fell when his foster father started talking on the other end of his phone.  _ Not something that wait, then. _

 

__ Barry sighed, and rubbed his free hand across his face. “Yeah, I’ll be down in five.”

 

Len could surmise that it must be something important if Barry had to leave. He could see the apology on Barry’s face and waived it away. “Don’t apologize, if you have to go I understand. I’m sure it’s important.” he assured the younger man.

 

“It’s work. If it was anything else I swear I’d have hung up, but I can’t when it’s work.” Barry looked so disappointed, and Len kissed him one last time. Slower, and softer this time to show that he really didn’t hold this against him.

 

When they pulled apart Barry stayed in his lap for another moment to catch his breath.  Len wasn’t happy that they were interrupted, but he got it. Barry was a CSI in Central City. There was probably a body out there somewhere that needed to be scoured for evidence. It wasn’t a pleasant thought, but it did seem to help a bit with his aching erection.

 

They both got up and put on their jackets. Len started buttoning his shirt, and he smirked when he looked over at Barry. There was a hickey starting to bloom on his neck, just barely visible above his shirt  collar.

 

“Do you need a ride anywhere?”

 

“Joe’s waiting downstairs to head to the scene. Thanks though.”

 

Len smiled, knowing that there wasn’t any way that the detective would miss it.

 

They headed downstairs and Len could tell that Barry was trying to decide what to say. When they reached the small lobby Len stopped waiting for Barry to speak. “I had an amazing night, Barry. This was the best date that I’ve been on in a very long time.”

 

Barry smiled at him, and Len smiled back. “I’d really like to see you again.” he said, as earnestly as he could. He didn’t want Barry thinking that he’d only had fun because Barry had invited him in for the hottest makeout session Len had had since high school.

 

“Text me tomorrow. We’ll find a time to pick up where things left off.” Barry told him, his blush starting to return.

 

“Okay, Scarlet. And maybe we can decide when you’re coming to dinner at Lisa’s?” Len asked. He knew he sounded more hopeful than he’d usually allow, but Barry always seemed to show what he was feeling, and somehow being around that kind of honesty was helping Len be more open as well.

 

Barry beamed at the reminder. “Definitely!”

 

Len opened the door for Barry, and the younger man stepped through it. They walked down the steps together, and Barry stopped next to the car parked just before Len’s. Barry reached out to Len, and Len took his hand, turning to face him with a questioning look.

 

Barry kissed Len again, and Len felt Barry smiling into it. It wasn’t long, or deep, but it was even sweeter than the night before. When Barry pulled away he said goodnight, and then got into the car they had stopped in front of.

 

Len thought about Barry the entire ride back to Lisa’s. Barry had been kind and understanding. He’d been funny, and adorable. He’d been sweet, and so sexy. Len was in way over his head, and he knew it. He knew that this whole thing was going to end in heartache, but Barry was like a drug. Len couldn’t get enough of him. When he was with Barry he felt lighter and happier than he ever had, and when he wasn’t with him Barry was all he could think about.

 

Len realized that this wasn’t anything more than a holiday fling for the younger man. He knew that Barry was probably just getting a thrill being with an older man for a little while. He knew that Barry was probably having a little doing something that his foster father didn’t approve of.

 

And Len knew that this was a lot more than any of that for him.

 

But Len wasn’t going to end it. And he decided that if he wasn’t going to end things with Barry then he wasn’t going to focus on the inevitable either. He was going to milk this… whatever it was for all that it was worth.

 

When he walked through the door of his sister’s apartment he expected everyone to be in their bed already. That was stupid of him.

 

“I knew it!” Cisco yelled. “You two owe me twenty bucks!”

 

Lisa and Mick glared at him, and Len had a feeling he could guess what this was about.

 

“What the hell happened, Lenny? I thought you were taking Mick’s advice about seizing  the moment or whatever?” Lisa walked over to meet Len by the bar separating the kitchen and living areas.

 

“Maybe they skipped dinner and went right to dessert?” Mick asked, smiling at Len like he’d won a prize. A dirty sex themed prize.

 

“No way.” Cisco insisted. “ Barry isn’t that kind of guy. He’s all sweet and innocent. He actually blushes at the slightest innuendo. No way would he put out on a first date.” 

 

“Sometimes the ones pretendin’ to be innocent are really the freakiest in the sack.” Mick said, giving Cisco a significant look.

 

Len decided to pretend that never happened, and head to bed.

 

When he made it the opening of the hallway he said “He got called into work after dinner, so I guess we’ll never know.” And chuckled as he listened to Lisa proclaim that the bet was void if they were interrupted by work.

 

Of course, Len knew that Mick and Lisa were right about where the evening was headed, but he wouldn't want to embarrass Barry by telling someone he worked with.

 

He got ready for bed, and climbed beneath his sheets, but he couldn't sleep. His hard on still hadn't fully gone away, and now he had all of this new information floating around his brain about how Barry looked and sounded when he was turned on. The feel of Barry in his arms. The taste of Barry’s tongue.

 

Len had his cock out of his pants only a minute or two after laying down.  _ God he was so beautiful moaning for me… _

 

Len started to imagine what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted. What Barry would have looked if he were naked and straddling Len’s lap. How incredible it would have been to watch Barry reach behind and start stretching himself right there on the couch…

 

Len tightened his grip on his cock and started imagining Barry riding him. Len thought Barry would get even more vocal with Len’s thick cock brushing his prostate every time Barry thrust his hips down.

 

Len remembered how wrecked Barry had sounded swearing moaning his name that night, and came with a groan.


	10. Text-mas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I didn't update yesterday :(
> 
> But I was struggling with keep the characters (Len in particular) true to their personalities, while also showing another side of them. I don't think I really managed it well, but here it is.

 

_ BARRY: _

 

It was Christmas Eve and Iris picked Barry up at his apartment to head to Joe’s at about Ten the next morning. Actually, Barry was supposed to be working today, but because he worked into the wee hours on his night off Barry actually got to have today and tomorrow off.

 

He was tired, but when he got into Iris’s back seat Linda turned around and handed him a  _ huge _ coffee.

 

“Linda, you are my favorite.”

 

Linda laughed and Iris shouted “I bought it!”

 

There was a few minutes of quiet, Barry happily sipping his coffee and smiling to himself about how great his date had been (and how incredible it had  _ almost been _ ). Then Iris started talking and all of that quiet happiness quickly became embarrassed self defense.

 

“So I talk to Dad this morning.” his sister said.

 

“They were on speaker while Iris and I put our makeup on. It was quite the convo.” Linda added, turning her head and smirking at Barry in the back seat.

 

Barry felt his face flush and tried to hide behind his coffee cup.

 

“Dad said that it was pretty late when he picked you up. Almost eleven.” Iris tried to sound casual, but Barry knew exactly what was coming.

 

“He also said that you were with someone.” Linda added, sounding far too excited by the idea.

 

Barry rolled his eyes. “You too are so far from subtle that it isn’t even in your orbit anymore.” he complained. “Yes. I had a date with Len last night. Yes, it went it well. We went to The Bistro and he shared three desserts with me. It was wonderful. And yes, I did kiss him goodnight right in front of Joe.” 

 

“Bartholomew Henry Allen you little _ slut _ !” Iris cackled, and slapped the steering wheel. “You are so in for a lecture today.”

 

“Iris! I didn’t actually sleep with him last night.” Barry insisted. “Joe was pissed last night though. Do you think he’ll keep up the cold shoulder until after dinner tonight at least?”

 

“What do you mean you didn’t ‘ _ actually _ sleep with him last night’?” Linda wondered.

 

Barry’s face was heating again, and this time Linda was turned all the way around and staring him right in the face waiting for an answer.

 

“I may have invited him in after dinner?”

 

“You did?!” both women asked.

 

“But Joe called before we got any further than the couch!” he explained.

 

“Barry. A lot can happen on a couch.” Linda deadpanned.

 

“Just about anything can happen on a couch.” Iris agreed.

 

“Guys! Clothes never even came off! All we did was kiss.”

 

“Obviously there was kissing, Barry.” Iris said. “You have a hickey.”

 

Barry’s eyes widened and his hand went to the spot on his neck that Len had spent so much time on last night.  _ God that man knew what he was doing with his mouth. _

 

Barry took out his phone and opened his front camera trying to get a look at the hickey, but it was an awkward angle. Linda took the phone from him and snapped a picture so that he could see. “Thanks.” he mumbled, holding his hand out for his phone. Only she didn’t give it back. She was doing something, and the evil grin on her face had Barry terrified. Barry knew that there wasn’t anything that he could do about it though, so he just waited for her to give it back.

 

When his phone was back in his hand he quickly unlocked it again to see what had happened. His texts were open, and a thread had been started with Len. Barry’s eyes widened in horror and he was afraid to see what Linda had sent. 

A moment later his phoned pinged he thought he might go into cardiac arrest.

 

“Ohmigod.  _ Breathe, _ Barry.” Iris said, watching him in the rearview mirror. “She wouldn’t do anything mean.”

 

Barry knew that, really he did trust Linda, but he was still scared as he opened the text thread. It was the picture of his hickey. You could see the side of his face (and he had to admit, he didn’t look bad in the photo), but the hickey was the prominent feature. After the photo she had sent another text.

 

**Barry 10:13am:** I had a great time last night

  
  


_ LEN: _

 

He was in the middle of a plate of the best french toast in the world when his phone buzzed. It was from Barry, and that had Len smiling.

 

He opened the photo and saw a gorgeous picture of Barry Allen’s long neck, his handiwork from last night clear and prominent. Barry wasn’t wearing a collared shirt today, and Len’s cock twitched at the idea that Barry was showing off Len’s mark for anyone to see.

 

**Len 10:14am:** Fuck.

 

“Why are you smiling like that?” Cisco asked, before turning to Mick across the table. “Mick, make him stop smiling like that. It’s scaring me.”

 

Mick laughed loudly, and Len ignored them. Barry hadn’t texted him back right away, so he thought that maybe his response was a bit too short.

 

**Len 10:15am :** I wish I could have been there to see that in person this morning.

 

Len could just imagine Barry’s blush as he read that last text, and he felt the grin on his face soften.

 

“Talkin’ to the detective’s kid?” Mick asked.

 

“What gave it away?” Lisa scoffed. “He looks like a love sick puppy, of  _ course _ he’s talking to Barry.”

 

Len ignored them all, saved the picture to his phone, and went back to eating his breakfast while he waited for a reply.

  
  
  


It turned out that Barry was quite the flirt. They texted throughout the morning, Barry telling him about about his holiday traditions, and how Joe was reacting the hickey. Apparently the detective wasn’t very happy about the comments that some of the other guys had made to Barry last night, and Len was feeling a little smug about so many of Barry’s coworkers knowing that he was seeing someone.

 

Barry ended up sending a few more pictures to Len too. Mostly they were pictures of how he was spending his day, one was of Barry with flour all over his face after an apparent baking accident that Len saved to his phone, and one was of their Christmas tree. The one that Len liked the most was a picture that Barry hadn’t taken of himself, but showed Barry laughing while he laid on the couch.

 

Len wasn’t entirely sure what it was that Barry saw in him, but he felt so lucky to be given the opportunity to have something with Barry, no matter how fleeting it may be. Barry was like a star, bright and gorgeous and pulling Len into his orbit. Len knew that getting this close would just lead to getting burned, but he didn’t care this time. He wasn’t really the kind of guy to take risks when it came to letting people into his life. Len learned that lesson very early in his life. 

 

But Barry Allen was burrowing his way into Len’s heart, and he knew that he was helpless to stop it. 

 

That afternoon Lisa and Mick went to the mall to finish their shopping, leaving Len alone in the apartment with Thing Two. Len was on the couch flipping through channels and Cisco was in a recliner with a plate of cookies and some milk. Len decided to sneak a photo and send it to Barry. 

 

**Len 5:47pm :** I thought Santa was a fat guy with a white beard?

 

**Barry 5:48pm :** Oh my god! You should post that on Insta, it’s hilarious!

 

“Cisco, what is ‘Insta’?” Lenasked, knowing that he’d be made fun of for the rest of the night because of the question.

 

“Seriously?” Cisco asked, a smile spreading on his face. “As in Insta _ gram _ ? The photo sharing app? You haven’t heard of it?”

 

“I have actually, I just wanted to make sure that I was on the same page as someone else.”

 

**Barry 5:50pm :** What’s your username? I can’t find you

 

**Len 5:50pm :** I don’t have that app, actually. You can post it though.

 

“You’re texting Barry again.” Cisco said, his grin widening and his eyes growing more mischievous. “Your face gets all weird when you text him.”

 

Len just glared at his sister’s young boyfriend. He knew that even if Cisco had become more comfortable around Len over the past two years that the other man was still intimidated by him. Len made sure to keep his expression cold and uncaring until Cisco looked away.

 

Cisco’s phone pinged and he looked away from Len. For a moment at least.

 

“Why is Barry Allen posting pictures of me eating cookies on Instagram?” Cisco asked indignantly. “And why is he implying that I’m a centuries old white guy?”

 

Len smirked at the younger man, refusing to answer.

 

“You were taking pictures of me and sending them to people!?”

 

Len still didn’t reply, and turned back to his phone.

 

**Len 5:53pm :** Cisco saw your post. He thinks it’s fantastic.

 

**Barry 5:53pm :** He’s totally gonna boobietrap my desk.

 

**Len 5:54pm :** If he does I promise to help you get revenge

 

Len decided to text the picture to Mick as well, knowing that his best friend would be happy seeing his boyfriend snacking on one of his desserts while Mick was out.

  
  



	11. Come over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I took so long to update again! I had an ultrasound this past week, and have been on the phone with just about everyone I've ever met letting them know the sex of the new baby, and my toddler stopped napping this week (which is prime writing time). Plus my husband and I were out of town this weekend for an early Valentine's.
> 
> ANYWAY. Here you go! Please let me know what you think!  
> I'll try to update again tomorrow or Tuesday!

_ BARRY: _

  
  


Christmas Day was always one of Barry’s favorite days. Santa still came for Barry and Iris even though they were grown, and Joe would never take any credit for those gifts. This year Santa gave Iris and Wally both a new laptop, and Barry got a new set of pots and pans for his apartment. 

 

But the presents weren’t what he loved about Christmas. He loved being with his family all day. There was something about an entire day with the people who loved him that made anything else in his life seem so much easier to handle. Iris and Joe almost always knew what advice to offer to help him through the difficult times.

 

Almost.

 

“Barr, all I’m saying is maybe you should be taking things a little slower with this guy. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Joe said over dinner that night.

 

Barry sighed.  _ Why did it always have to be like this when he started seeing someone? _

“I appreciate that you want to look out for me, Joe, but this is my decision. I really like Len, we talked about his past, and i don’t hold any of that against him.”

 

“Even without his criminal past…” Joe started, obviously miffed that Barry was fine with Len’s past. “The man lives hours outside the city, how are you supposed to make that work when he goes home?”

 

“Joe, why can’t you just support me in this?”

 

“I want to support you, Barry. But I can’t support you being with someone like that!.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like  _ him.” _

 

Wally cleared his throat, obviously feeling awkward and trying to get his Dad and brother to change topics for the time being.

 

Barry shot an apologetic look to Wally before turning back to Joe. “You’ve been like this about every boyfriend I’ve ever had. You never acted this way when Wally or Iris started dating someone…”

 

“Barry. Dad.” Iris warned. ”Maybe we should all take a deep breath.”

 

“What are you trying to imply, son?”

 

Barry stopped, looking to Iris. He had talked to Iris about this a few times before, and even though he was afraid of how Joe would react when he brought it up he knew that it needed to be put out there. Iris looked conflicted, but then smiled reassuringly, and nodded to Barry. He took a deep breath, knowing that his sister had his back, and hoping that he wasn’t ruining Wally’s trip home.

 

“Joe, is the problem really with Len? Or is it… with Len being a man?”

 

Joe just stared for a moment, mouth hanging open. He looked to Iris, noticing her hand on Barry’s across the table. “I am  _ not _ homophobic.” he insisted.

 

“I know that you love me, no matter who I date. Same with Iris and Wally. But is it possible that my dating men makes you a little more uncomfortable than Iris dating women?”

 

“It’s okay if it does, Dad. Society is usually more comfortable with lesbian relationships than gay ones. We aren’t mad, or holding anything against you here. But maybe if that’s true Barry and I can help you work past that.” Iris said, trying to use her tone of voice to keep her father calm.

 

“I’d help too.” Wally offered. “It was a little weird for me before I got used to the idea.”

 

“This is ridiculous.” Joe said, standing up from the table, grabbing his coat and leaving.

 

Barry’s eyes started to water, and Iris got up from the table as well. She walked to Barry’s side of the table and wrapped her arms around him from behind. “Are you okay?”

 

“I didn’t want to hurt him…”

 

“I know, Barr. I think he just needs time to come to terms with how he’s feeling.” Iris said, kissing her brother on top of his head. “Why don’t we get this all cleaned up, and then you can come home with me tonight?”

 

“Let me clean up.” Wally offered, getting in on the awkward hug.

“Barry thanked them both, but asked Iris to take him back to his place instead.

 

When he got home his phone started to ring, and for a panicked moment he thought maybe it was Joe. It wasn’t. It was Len.

 

“Hey,”

 

“Hello, SCarlet. Everything okay?”

 

How could Len tell from one word that something was up? That wasn’t fair.

 

“Just had a rough dinner. How was your Christmas?” he asked.

 

“It was nice. Things One and Two really spoiled Lisa this year, and the food was fantastic.”

 

Barry smiled at Len’s nicknames for his sister’s boyfriends. “Which is Thing One?” he laughed.

 

“Mick. He started dating Lisa first.”

  
  


There was a short pause, and then Len said “Do you want to talk about what happened at dinner?”

 

“No… kind of… maybe?”

 

“...I don’t really know what that means kid.” Len admitted.

 

“Joe was being… well, Joe. But then I brought something up that he didn’t like, and then he left. Iris drove me home after.”

 

There was another pause, and Barry wasn’t sure if he should say anything else. He was just about to tell Len to forget it when Len spoke again. “Can I come over?”

 

Barry agreed quickly, and jumped in the shower as soon as they hung up. 

 

Barry hadn’t washed his hair, that would have taken too long to get right again, but he did make sure that he was clean, and smelled nice. He wasn’t sure what to change into, but decided on PJs, going for a casual-and-not-trying kind of look. 

  
  


_ LEN:  _

 

The drive to Barry’s was quiet, and uneventful. Barry buzzed him up as soon as he got there, and opened the door only a moment after he knocked.

 

Barry looked amazing. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants, and a red henley, his feet were bare and for some reason that particular detail made Len feel like this visit was more intimate than he had originally anticipated. The shy smile that the younger man gave him as he entered the apartment had Len’s cock starting to wake, but he reminded himself that  _ that _ wasn’t what he was here for.

 

Len removed his shoes this time, and set his coat on a chair at the kitchen table. Now that the lights were on Len could see that it was a small apartment, but definitely well loved. There were photos of family and friends all around the place, and a big TV with a gaming system across from the couch. Now that he could see the couch he could see that it was hideous, but he knew that it was comfortable, and really that was the important part. His Living space was open to the kitchen/dining area, and there was one door at the far end of the room.  _ Bedroom _ , he thought, but pushed the ideas that came with it away.

 

Apparently now that Len had been given a taste of Barry his mind (and body) were ready to pick up where they left off.

 

“Would you like to sit?” Barry asked, scratching the back of his neck with one hand and gesturing to the couch with the other. Len smiled, and walked over to the couch, sitting at the far end.  Barry sat in the middle, close to Len, and he had to will his cock to calm itself again. 

 

“So, what happened at dinner?” he asked.

 

Barry looked confused for a split second, and then his cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink. “Joe tried to get me to stop seeing you.” Barry said quietly. 

 

Len’s face went from calm and neutral, to just slightly annoyed.

 

“I don’t think that you’re really the problem though.” Barry said, obviously not wanting Len to be upset or hurt by the information.

 

“It’s okay, Barry. It’s not like I didn’t expect it as soon as I found out who West was to you.” Len said, placing a hand on Barry’s knee. He wanted to be supportive, to show Barry that he  _ could _ be supportive. And caring, and sweet, and… well… boyfriend material. If he was given the chance. “What do you think the problem is, if it’s not with me?”

 

“Joe’s always found an issue with anyone that I’ve dated. Well, everyone except Becky Cooper.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“I realized that I was gay in high school. I was confused at first, I hadn’t really thought about my sexuality at all until I was sixteen. But then I started seeing Becky and realized that even though she was really into me I really wasn’t into her at all. So I went to this gay bar downtown and danced with a guy… realized that I was more turned on by one dance than I had been any of the times that I had Becky half naked in my lap, and well…” Barry explained. His face reddened just a little, but he didn’t seem uncomfortable talking about how he came to terms with his sexuality.

 

“And West wasn’t too thrilled about it when you told him?”

 

“He actually uh… well apparently he caught me sneaking out and followed me. I had only been in the bar for twenty minutes when he pulled me away from the guy I was dancing with and dragged me home.”

 

“Damn. That must have been an awkward car ride.” Len hadn’t had to have that conversation with his father,  _ thank god. _

 

“It was.” Barry chuckled. “I promised him that I hadn’t even attempted to order any alcohol, and he asked why the hell I was there. So I told him the truth.”

 

“Did he not take it well?” 

 

“It could have gone a lot worse. Mostly he was just quiet for the rest of the night.

I thought he was going to kick me out.”

 

“He didn’t?”

 

“No. Two days later he told me that he loved me no matter what, and that my being 

gay would never change that.” Barry smiled a little, apparently remembering. “After that though… I was in college by the time I actually started dating guys, and Joe was never really happy with my choices. Granted, my first boyfriend was a jerk, but most of the other guys were nice enough.” Barry shrugged, looking a bit like a kicked puppy and Len hated seeing that look on Barry’s beautiful face.

 

“Does he have that issue with Iris and Linda?” Len asked, moving his arm from Barry’s knee to put around his shoulders and pull him closer. Barry rested his head on Len’s shoulder, shifting to get comfortable before answering.

 

“No. For the longest time I thought it was just that he was protective or something, but then a coworker suggested that maybe he was a little less comfortable with two men being together than two women.”

 

Len nodded, understanding that gay men were usually more of a problem to straight men than lesbians. “And that’s what you brought up at dinner.”

 

Barry sniffled just a little, and tried to bury his face in Len’s shoulder. “Yeah.” he whispered.

 

Len wrapped Barry up in both his arms, running a hand up and down Barry’s back to soothe him.

 

“Joe was so upset. I don’t know if it’s because I was right, or because I hurt him by even suggesting it.”

 

“Let him cool off.” Len suggested. “I’m sure you two can have a level headed conversation in a day or two. Maybe he just needs some time to get his thoughts together.”

 

They sat together on the couch for at least an hour, and Len loved every minute. Well, not the part about Barry being upset, but the cuddling was nice, and eventually they started talking about other things. Barry asked about how Len got into teaching, and he explained that with English Literature as a major there aren’t a lot of options professionally. Len told stories about some of his funnier memories of students, including one who argued about every grade she had ever received in his class.

 

“Be honest, that was Iris, wasn’t it?” Barry giggled.

 

Len nodded, explaining that while he loved teaching grad level Creative Writing classes it just wasn’t where Iris’ talents were. “Opinion pieces, and argumentative writing were more her strength than world building or creating complex characters. She actually inspired an assignment that is now my most popular in those classes. I thought that if she didn’t have to create characters and worlds she might be able to write about people beautifully.”

 

“So what’s the assignment?” Barry asked.

 

“Have you heard of fanfiction?” Len asked, feeling a bit silly about the whole thing.

 

Barry nodded, his grin growing. “You have people write fanfiction? For college credit?”

 

Len laughed. “I do. It started with her class. I told them to choose their favorite show or movie or book, and create their own story for their favorite characters.”

 

They talked until Barry started yawning, his eyes starting to droop. Len didn’t want to leave, but he knew that Barry had to work for the rest of the week, including the next morning. “I should head out, SCarlet. You need to get some sleep before work tomorrow.”

 

Barry’s eyes went from tired and content, to sad and pleading in 1.2 seconds. “Would you… I mean, if you don’t have to go back to Lisa’s you could…” Barry took a deep breath and met Len’s gaze. “Stay here?” 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages, I know! I'm sorry! And this chapter isn't super long either, but I felt like you guys would rather have this chapter up then wait until I could write more.

LEN:

Waking up at Barry’s was indescribably perfect. The younger man was curled up to Len’s chest, and their legs were intertwined under the covers when Barry’s alarm went off. 

“Ma’e it s’op” Barry groaned, trying to curl closer into Len. 

“It’s your alarm, Scarlet. I think that means you have to get up now.” Len chuckled. He’d been half awake for at least twenty minutes now, and just enjoying the quiet time in bed with Barry.

“Booooo.” was all the response Len got. He leaned over and picked up the phone to turn the alarm off, and noticed with a smile that the lock screen was a picture of himself with a gingerbread man in his mouth that he’d sent Barry on Christmas Eve.

“Come on Barry.” Len kissed the top of his head, most definitely not lingering a second or two too long to smell his soft hair. Nope. Definitely not.  
“Why don’t you start getting ready and I’ll see about making you some breakfast?”

Barry looked up at him then, with a smile that was somehow sleepy and brighter than the sun at the same time. Len couldn’t help but kiss him lightly before throwing the covers off them both and moving to get up. Barry stayed in the bed when Len stood, but shifted to lay on his back, propping himself on his elbows. 

Damn. Len thought. In that position Len could clearly see the outline of Barry’s morning wood, and licked his lips before looking back up to Barry’s face. Barry was saying something about pancakes and bacon.

“Uh...How much should I make?” he asked.

Barry smirked at him, the look on his face saying that he knew exactly what Len was really thinking about. “As much as you want, I’m usually pretty hungry in the mornings, but as long as I get the coffee made I’ll be good for work.” Len nodded and headed into the bathroom.

He used the toilet and found some mouthwash. Looking at himself in the mirror he gave himself a mental pep talk. He knew that he couldn’t go out there and just tackle Barry on the bed. He couldn’t give the kid another hickey either. He knew these things, but how was he supposed to control himself when Barry looked so incredibly disheveled and delicious? He needed a plan. 

Len smirked at his own reflection when the plan starting unfolding in his mind, and Len was ready to head to the kitchen. Barry was out of the bed by the time he came out. Len went to the kitchen as Barry moved to the bathroom, and Len realized that he hadn’t spent the night with someone in a very long time.

Even on the rare occasions that Len slept with someone in the past few years he hadn’t stayed the night, it felt too intimate to wake up next to someone. And here he was waking up next to Barry and not feeling weird or uncomfortable at all. Hell, he was in the other man’s kitchen making them breakfast! Len realized just how badly he wanted to prove himself to Barry, and made sure to pull out all the stops for this new plan he was formulating.

 

 

BARRY:

Breakfast with Len that morning had been amazing, and since Len had dropped him off at work (and gotten him out of bed without him hitting snooze ten times) he was actually early for work today. 

Early enough that he made it to his lab upstairs before Joe got in. Thank god.

Barry really didn’t want to see his foster father today. Last night had been too emotional, and he knew that if he was forced to be in a room alone with Joe he’d give Barry the silent treatment coupled with eyes that said exactly how disappointed he was in his foster son, and Barry just wasn’t ready for that.

So Barry spent the day hiding in his lab, getting caught up on paperwork and running labs from the holiday. Everything was going fine actually until lunch when he was surprised by someone who almost never came up to his lab.

“Cisco, what’s up?” Barry asked, as the tech stood awkwardly between his desk and the doorway. “D’you have a new sample from the Rathaway case?”

“No, no. It’s my lunch break, actually.” Cisco said, clearly feeling uncomfortable about something. “And I brought cookies!”

Barry smiled. He understood what was happening now.

“Lisa and Mick send you here to get information?”

“What? No, heh, why would you ask - okay yes. That is exactly why I’m here. Len didn’t come back last night.”

“He uh, stayed at my place.” Barry said, smiling just a bit before realizing that he should probably be apologizing. “I’m really sorry that I stole him away yesterday. I know it was christmas, I just…” he didn’t know how to finish that sentence. It was definitely too personal to tell a work friend. “Is Lisa mad?”

“No, man. Of course not. She’s weirdly thrilled about her brother getting laid actually.”

“Getting… what? No! That’s not what. I just. We just talked. That’s all.”

Cisco laughed and rolled his eyes, moving to sit in the chair across from Barry. “No reason to get flustered bro. You’re both consenting adult, what you do in your own home is your own business.” Cisco took the cookies out of the lunch bag that he had with him and handed the ziplock bag to Barry. 

Barry took out a cookie and tried a small bite. He felt his eyes go wide and Cisco started nodding. “I know, right? Micks spent ages perfecting that recipe. It’s incredible.”

“You are so lucky to have him.” Barry told him. “I would kill to have constant access to his baking.”

Cisco smiled again, but this was a smaller, more private smile. Cisco obviously really loved his partners, and Barry was always secretly envious of the other man’s luck in love.

They were quiet for a few minutes. Cisco had pulled out his own ziplock bag of cookies and they just munched on them in silence for a while, each caught up in their own thoughts.

“So when are you seeing him again?” Cisco asked.

“Oh, I don’t know. I feel like I’ve been hogging all of his time, and he’s supposed to be visiting you and Mick and Lisa.”

“Do you know Len usually spends these trips?”

Barry shook his head, confused by the question.

“Lisa takes the time off work, so they can spend time together during the mornings and afternoons. He spends just about every evening on a date with some guy that Mick or Lisa thinks might make a good match for him.”

Barry was surprised. “He does?”

“Yup. Len hates it, but Mick and Lise are the two people he loves in the world, and he would do anything to make them happy. And they just want Len to find the kind of happiness that we all have together. Lisa worries about him, he’s far enough away from her and his best friend that she’s afraid that he isn’t putting himself out there enough. She’s pretty sure that the most human interaction that he gets are with his grad students.”

Barry thought that over for a minute. Len had mentioned that he didn’t date much, so maybe the only dates that he really went on were the ones that Lisa and Mick set up for him? But Len was such a gorgeous, educated, and successful man. There were probably dozens of men who’d love to be with a man like Len. Barry knew that he’d sure as hell like to keep Len for himself.

“Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?”

“Oh. Uh, sure. Is Mick making dessert?”

Cisco grinned widely, a bit of pride sneaking into his eyes. “Of course. He’s making Cheesecake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter should be much longer, and very fun to write ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been forever... I had to take some time off to move, and change jobs and have a baby... but we're mostly settled now, so I found some time for this one!
> 
> Please forgive any errors, I'm not editing this one

_ BARRY: _

 

Barry was standing in his lab, pacing back and forth on the phone. “I’m supposed to meet Cisco downstairs in  _ ten minutes _ Iris. Deep breaths are not enough to calm me.”

 

His sister laughed lightly on the other end of the phone. “Just remember Barr, they want you there. They invited you. And Cisco wouldn’t ask you over if he thought Lisa and Mick were going to hate you, or make this too hard on you. He’s a good guy.”

 

Barry sighed. “But Lisa and Mick are literally the most important people in the world to Len. If they don’t like me that’s it - game over.”

 

“Len is his own person, I doubt he’d dump you just because they didn’t like you at first. I’m sure he’d be smart enough to give them time to get to know you better.”

“But what if-”

 

“Bartholomew Henry Allen. You are the sweetest, most endearing creature on the planet. They will love you. They have no reason not to.”

 

“...thanks Iris. I know I’m being a little ridiculous, I’m just-”

 

“Nervous?” A voice said from behind Barry.

 

Barry did not jump, and he did not squeak, and he was not blushing as Len smirked at him from the doorway to his lab. Okay, so maybe he was blushing just a little.

 

“Iris, I gotta go. Love you!” he said before ending the call.

 

Len moved closer, and Barry wondered how much of that conversation the other man had overheard. He was about to ask when he realized that if he wanted to stop blushing before they got to dinner he probably didn’t want to know. “So, um, I thought Cisco was driving me?”

 

“He was, but Mick had to use the van for an unexpected delivery this afternoon, so I’ll be driving both of you.”

 

Barry smiled a bit as Len moved just a little closer to him, and Barry moved the rest of the way to embrace Len and give him a soft kiss.

 

“You have absolutely nothing to be nervous about, Scarlet. Cisco already thinks you’re perfect for me, Lisa will probably give you a shovel talk, but as long as I’m happy she is too, and you’re about spend the evening eating Mick’s food - if there’s one way to get on his good side it’s by enjoying anything he cooks.”

 

Barry felt a million times better hearing Len tell him that he had nothing to worry about. Somehow knowing that Len was sure things would work out alright tonight made him believe it too. Len didn’t seem like the kind of guy who sugar coated things or lied to make people feel better. “I’m really excited for the actual dinner portion of this evening.” Barry confessed. “Cisco said there would be cheesecake!”

 

Len chuckled, and looked at Barry with such fondness that Barry found himself hoping (again) that he and Len would find a way to make their relationship work after the holidays were over. Barry found himself kissing Len again. It was still soft, and Len didn’t take the kiss deeper, but it lasted much longer. Long enough that before Barry knew it Cisco was standing in the doorway to his lab clearing his throat loudly and awkwardly.

 

“If we’re late, Mick will kill us.” Cisco said, as Len turned to see who was there. “And Lisa will never forget it.”

 

“True.” Len agreed. “Let’s get going then.”

  
  


***

  
  


Barry had expected the car ride to be a little awkward. Cisco had told him that he wasn’t that close with Len, and that they never really had a lot to talk about, but Cisco was either exaggerating, or with Barry there as a buffer it just wasn’t an issue. It was a little awkward at first, Barry hadn’t been sure if he should sit in the back of Len’s car or not, but Cisco had insisted that Barry sit up front. 

 

Len had asked how their day had gone and Cisco and Barry had made a couple of jokes that had Len smiling. After that the three of them chatted the entire way to the apartment like they’d been friends for ages. Cisco made pop culture references, and Len made puns, and Barry laughed at them both and kept the conversation going. Barry loved it. Instead of getting more nervous as they got closer to their destination he’d only smiled and laughed more.

 

When Len parked on the street and turned the car off he followed them the short distance to a beige apartment building. It was nice enough, but very nondescript. Barry’s building was older, and he felt like that have it some charm that this building definitely didn’t have. They walked up to a door, and Cisco moved in front of both Barry and Len just before they got to it. Len took Barry’s hand and squeezed it just a bit, so Barry smiled to Len so that he’d know that Barry wasn’t nervous anymore.

 

At least, he wasn’t nervous until he went inside and found himself being eyed up and down by the most beautifully deadly looking woman he had ever seen, and a giant of man covered in muscles.

 

The woman, Lisa, had a smile that looked mostly welcoming, but there was an edge to it, and the giant, Mick, looked angry and ready to beat the living hell out of him if necessary. 

 

“You must be little Barry Allen. I’m Lisa Snart.” she held out her hand and Barry shook it.

 

“I, uh, Len’s told me a lot about you.” Barry said, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice (and failing).

 

“I can’t wait to hear what.” She said, giving her brother a meaningful look.

 

“All good, Lis, I promise.” Len said, a hint of warning in his voice. Then Len pulled him a bit further into the kitchen to introduce his lifelong best friend. “And this is Mick.”

 

Mick grunted in his general direction, and Barry actually  _ waved at him. _ Mick gave Len a look that either said “This kid is fucking weird.” or “What the hell are you thinking?” Barry was sure of that much at least before Mick turned back to the stove.

 

Barry looked to Len for a sign of reassurance, and Len was smiling widely at him. Barry calmed a bit since Len obviously (somehow) thought that this was going well.

 

“So, Barry, how did you and my brother meet exactly?” Lisa asked.

 

“I’ve already told you how we met.” Len told her.

 

“But I want to hear it from Barry’s point of view, big brother.” 

 

“I’ll get us something to drink, you take a seat.” Len said in his ear, gesturing toward the stools at the bar near where Mick was cooking.

 

Barry sat, and Lisa joined him. “Well, the first time we met I was visiting my little brother before finals week and when we were getting lunch I uhh... sort of knocked Len’s tray over and spilled his salad all over the place, and then rambled on about something for a few minutes before introducing myself.” Barry felt his face heat as everyone in the room laughed lightly at him (even Mick chuckled). “And he asked me to join him for lunch, but I had to say no because Wally was waiting for me.”

 

“What about the second time? Was that at the christmas party?” Lisa asked.

 

“No,it was at Jitters actually. I was getting coffee with Wally and Iris, our sister, and Iris had a class with Len when she was in grad school so she asked him to talk to Wally about the class that he has with Len this semester. So when he came over to our table I got nervous and rambled on for a bit before Len left. Actually I’m not at all sure what Len saw in me…”

 

“Well he obviously sees how adorable you are.” Lisa said, smiling warmly at Cisco. “You millennials are a pretty adorable bunch.”

  
  
  


_ LEN: _

 

Len couldn’t keep the grin off his face. Barry had seemed to calm on the ride to his sister’s apartment, and Lisa and Mick were actually being relatively easy on him. Lisa seemed to like him, and while Mick hadn’t said much since Barry came in he had shared a look with Len when they arrived and Len knew that Mick had immediately seen what Len saw in Barry. 

 

When dinner was finally served Mick was sat at one end of the table with Lisa and Cisco on his left, and Len was sat at the other end of the table with Barry to his left. 

 

“So, kid.” Mick said, his voice rumbling and low (obviously meant to intimidate, and Len really hoped that Barry could see through that). “Why Len?”

 

“Mick,” Cisco said softly, a warning in his eyes. “That’s not really our business.”

 

“It sure as hell is my business. I been looking out for Lenny most our lives, ‘m not about to stop now.”

 

“It’s okay, Cisco.” Barry insisted. “It’s a fair question. And the answer is… well, everything. I haven’t learned a single thing about Len that hasn’t made me admire him more. I know that we haven’t known each other that long, but I really hope that he lets me get to know him better, and continue this relationship after he heads back to the university.”

 

Barry was looking directly into Mick’s eyes, and Len was honestly grateful for it - if Barry had been looking at Len he would have seen the pink tint to Len’s cheeks.

 

Mick stared Barry down, and Barry didn’t falter. Len couldn’t help but feel his heart swell; he thought this would be more difficult on Barry, but it seemed as though Barry had no problem showing his family that he was serious about this relationship. 

 

Mick turned his gaze to Len and smiled. “I like ‘im.”

 

The rest of the evening went incredibly well. Barry had two helpings of dinner, and Mick gave him the biggest piece of cheesecake. There was coffee after dinner, and Lisa used that time to tell Barry stories about Len when he was younger. At around 10:30 Lisa ushered her boyfriends into their room, giving Len a knowing smile; Barry gave him a shy smile as the others walked away until they heard Mick yell from down the hallway “I’ve got extra rubbers if you need any!” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... FINALLY TO THE GOOD STUFF

_ LEN _

 

Barry’s blush was possibly the cutest thing that Len had ever seen; he would never tire of seeing it.

 

“That wasn’t too bad, was it?” Len asked, turning to Barry who was sitting next to him on the couch.

 

“It was great, actually. I really like Lisa, she reminds me a lot of Iris - in a ‘let’s never leave them alone together’ kind of way.” Barry laughed.

 

Len nodded. “They could take over the planet together if they set their minds to it.”

 

“And Cisco is great, I’ve appreciated the opportunity to get to know him better. And Mick…” Barry trailed off before asking “how long have you know him exactly?”

Len sighed. Mick had been an issue for a few guys in his past, but he certainly hadn’t thought Barry would get jealous of their friendship. “Since I went to Juvie.” 

 

Barry smiled at him, and Len felt incredibly confused. “Good.” the younger man said. “I’m glad that you’ve had someone looking out for you since then.”

 

Len didn’t know what to say to that. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him before. He’d overheard Lisa thank Mick for watching out for them once when they were trying to hide their relationship with each other early on, but that was the closest he’d come to someone outright saying they wanted Len to be okay in a long time. He and Lisa didn’t really talk about their feelings; it was mostly Len’s fault that their relationship didn’t get into such things, but he thought they communicated well enough without words. Now he wasn’t sure what to say to Barry.

 

Barry seemed to sense something in Len, so he didn’t wait for a response, he just kissed Len. And kissed him more. And by the time Barry pulled his lips from Len’s they were breathing heavily. “Shall we take this into my room?” Len suggested.

 

“I was starting to wonder if you’d ever ask.” 

 

Len stood, taking Barry’s hand and leading him to the first bedroom down the hall. When they got his room he went to sit on the edge of the queen sized bed. The room itself wasn’t particularly large, so the bed and night stand were the only furniture in the room. Barry stood between Len’s legs and placed his arms around Len’s neck.

 

“I can’t stop thinking about you, Barry.” Len whispered. He wouldn’t normally open up like this with someone he had only been out with a couple of times, but Barry made him want to be better; Barry made him want to be honest and open, and Len was embracing his feelings for once.

 

“I’m glad.” He said, smiling. “Because I haven’t been able to keep my thoughts off you since we first met.”

 

Len kissed Barry, and the younger man seemed to melt into him. The kiss deepened quickly and Len was able to tell that Barry wanted to take this further as much as he did, so he moved his hands to Barry’s hips and pulled him even closer.

 

When Barry’s hands started to unbutton his shirt Len stood; he helped Barry get his shirt off, and then pulled his undershirt off, breaking their kiss. Barry took a moment to look Len over, his hands moving slowly down Len’s chest, and his pupils darkening until Len could barely see a hint of the gorgeous green irises.

 

“I want to touch every inch of your skin” Barry whispered, his hands finding the button of Len’s jeans. He looked up, a question in his eyes, and Len was all too happy to agree. 

 

As Barry undid Len’s pants he slid to his knees. Len felt himself hardening, and moved his hands to Barry’s hair - it was softer than Len expected, and he loved the reaction that Barry gave him when he tugged it ever so slightly.

 

“Fuck!” Len gasped as Barry suckled at his cock through his boxer briefs. Now that his pants were around his knees Barry moved his hands to Len’s ass. He squeezed as his tongue moved down the side of his shaft.

 

“Want to taste you everywhere…” Barry whispered.

 

Len groaned. The front of his underwear was soaked through with precum and Barry’s spit, and he wanted to feel the other man’s hot mouth directly on him.

 

“PLease, Scarlet. Need more” Len breathed.

 

“Love it when you call me that.” Barry said, looking up at Len and pulling his underwear down. “Love hearing you ask for me too.”

 

“I want you in every way, SCarlet. Can’t decide what I want more tonight” Len gasped again as Barry sucked him into his mouth. “To feel your tight heat around me, or your long cock inside me.”

 

Len hadn’t let another man top him in years, but he wanted everything with Barry. He didn’t want to miss out on anything, and if he was honest he wanted to share that piece of himself with Barry because he trusted Barry with that kind of vulnerability.

  
  
  


_ BARRY: _

 

Barry couldn’t stop confessing his thoughts to Len. He’d always been a little open and vulnerable with men, but he really didn’t think Len would take that for granted. Hearing Len confess the same things that he was thinking made him want Len even more.

 

Barry sucked Len’s considerable girth to the back of his throat, and he could still fit three fingers around his base. Barry moaned thinking about full he was going to feel with Len inside him later that evening. He loved that Len would be willing to bottom, and was happy to slide a finger down Len’s crease and tease his pucker, but he wanted Len to fuck him more than he’d ever wanted to be fucked in his life.

 

When he pulled off to get some air Len tugged him to his feet and kissed him rough and dirty. Barry moaned again into Len’s mouth and soon his date was tugging at his clothes. As soon as they were both naked Barry climbed to the middle of the bed, being sure give Len a good view of his ass as he crawled in the bed.

 

“Stay there.” Len demanded of him, his ass still in the air.

 

Barry felt his hole tense in anticipation as he felt warm hands spread his cheeks. Barry moaned loudly when Len’s hot tongue met his hole. “Oh god… yes!”

 

Only one person had ever agreed to eat him out, and that had only happened once. Barry had loved it, but his first boyfriend hadn’t, so he’d never asked for it again. The fact that Len was moaning as he licked and sucked his ass was such a turn on for Barry that his cock was positively leaking. He moved his hand to stroke himself, but Len stopped him. 

 

“Not yet. I want you begging before you get any relief.” Len told him. “Let me make you feel more pleasure than you ever knew you could, Scarlet. I promise I’ll make the wait worth your while.”

 

After that Len sucked both of Barry’s balls into his mouth and Barry lost all coherent thought. He was pretty sure he didn’t get much more than “More” and “Please” out until Len was done with his oral assault.

 

When Len finally rolled him onto his back he was begging for Len’s cock. “Please Len, I need to feel you inside me. I need it. God, I need so bad.”

 

“You beg so prettily.” Len said in his ear. “It’s almost time for me to give you what you want, Barry.  _ Almost _ .”

 

The next thing Barry knew Len had one wet finger all the way inside him.

 

“Yes, god, Len. I’ve wanted those fingers inside me since I first saw them. More, please more.”

 

Len chuckled in Barry’s ear and Barry started pushing his ass down on Len’s finger. “Be patient, Scarlet. I promise it’s going to be so worth it. I’m going to make you cum harder than you knew was possible.”

 

Barry’s head was swimming. Between the slow torture of Len prepping him, and the dirty promises Len was whispering in his ear he thought he might cum before Len touched his cock  _ or _ his prostate.

 

When he finally felt a second finger slip inside him he knew Len was feeling as teased and tortured as he was. 

 

“Fuck, Scarlet,” Len growled, a hand moving to Barry’s hair and pulling. “Do you have any idea how fucking hot you sound? Your moans, and pleas have me so hard I want to push inside you before you’re stretched and pound into you until we both cum.”

 

“Yes. That.” Barry panted. “I’m ready. Do that.”

 

Len chuckled again. “Not quite, Barr. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Barry was about to argue that he  _ was _ ready when Len slid a third finger into him making him hiss.

 

After a few more minutes of torture Len pulled his fingers out of Barry and slid a condom on. Barry felt the head of Len’s erection pressing on his hole when Len whispered “Open your eyes, Scarlet. I want to see that gorgeous green when I enter you.”

 

Barry opened his eyes and saw more emotion in Len’s than he had ever seen in any partner that he’d ever been with. He wasn’t sure how that could be, but somehow he was certain that Len cared more deeply for him than any man ever had before - including men that had claimed to love him.

 

Len started moving and Barry almost couldn’t breathe. 

 

“It’s like your body was made for mine.” Len said, his face tucked beneath Barry’s chin. Barry was sure that Len was trying to hide the emotion that he was feeling, but he didn’t want Len to feel like he had to hide from him.

 

“I know, Len. I feel it too.” he said breathlessly. 

 

Eventually Len lifted his head, and started moving faster. “More, Len. PLease!” Barry begged. “‘M getting close.”

 

Len shifted, spreading his knees further apart, and hitting Barry’s prostate harder with each thrust. When Barry finally came he was shouting Len’s name.

 

Len sped up, dragging Barry’s orgasm out while he chased his own.

 

“Len,  _ god _ Len…” Barry moaned again, and Len’s pace faltered. He knew Len was about to come so he held his partner close and tightened his channel again so that Len would feel as good as possible when he finished.

 

Len kissed Barry hard after collapsing on top of him, and Barry welcomed the kiss.

 

Barry closed his eyes and let the afterglow overtake him. He hadn't ever had a sexual experience like that before and he refused to entertain any thought aside from it being entirely because he was with Len; not because Len was older or more experienced, not because he was more comfortable with himself now - only because it was him and Len coming together for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter...
> 
> Comments with constructive criticism are welcome!


End file.
